Soulmates
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: An old flame of Dean’s meets them on a hunt with her sister and things move on from there. When the sisters met Castiel one sister begins to love the angel. Will Dean get his girl or will his heart get broken again? Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Cas/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (Even though I wish I did) :( **

**I also don't own anything else you recognize like music etc. **

Prologue

Dean watched the flame red car speed off into the darkness, he watched it go with his eyes ready to burst; he fought back the tears (a sign of weakness – he had been told) and turned tossing the duffel bag into the trunk of his car then got in and drove the opposite direction. A voice in the back of his mind yelled at him to turn around and go after her.

Dean banged his head against the back of his seat; how could he have let her go so easily? He was just about to turn around when his phone rang. His dad told him about a hunt and told him to check it out while he headed out to another job. Closing his phone Dean sighed and pulled over looking at the map and planning the quickest route to the job.

In the other car she was thinking about her outburst and about the way she left things with Dean. She hoped that someday she would have a chance to make things better. Her CD player was softly playing music in the back ground and right now it summed up her feelings.

Nickelback – Someday

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

**A/N – Hope you like this it is just a brief history to start the story. The next chapter takes place during season five episode nine – The Real Ghostbusters.**


	2. The Real Ghost Busters

Chapter One – Reunion 

The hall was filled with people; most of them in pairs, dressed in a classic Winchester style. My sister and I had discovered the Supernatural books while we were browsing a book store looking for something to read. We were now sitting at the first ever Supernatural convention – of course by now we knew the Chuck (also now as Carver Edlund) was a prophet.

We learned about Chuck from Bobby (who to us was practical a second father as he looked after us after us after our fathers death) as we checked in with him every now and again.

"Jenna, the Winchesters are over their lets go talk to them." I suggested.

"Gabby, please don't make me go talk to them you know how I left things with Dean. They must hate me." My sister exclaimed.

"I doubt they will hate you, I mean come on you and Dean can sort it out." I argued. I got up and headed over to them, Jenna reluctantly followed trying to hide behind me as the boys spotted us.

Their faces showed the shock they had at seeing us here, I mean after all it is not like the books where all that well known.

My foot connected with my sister's and she looked at me giving me a glare; I looked at her and glanced at the door before my eyes carefully glanced at Dean. She got the hint and took Dean's hand the lead him to the door.

"Maybe they can sort things out." I told Sam.

He nodded to me and we went to the bar.

"I am surprised that you know about the books at all Gabrielle." Sam stated.

"Bobby told us about them when we called for an update. We didn't think you guys would be here so we came to find out about this profit guy." I replied tossing back the shot in front of me.

Sam laughed before the two of us began to catch up again.

3rd Person P.O.V

Dean reluctantly followed Jenna outside to the parking lot and over to her car – the same car that six years ago speed away from him after she said that their relationship was over. Dean had never realised just how much he had missed her until he had come back from hell. Jenna turned to face him, "I am sorry about what I said and just so you know none of it was true but I had to get you away from me. Gabrielle was in danger the demons had final caught her and I had to go get her. I told you those things so you would leave and so that you would be safe." Jenna raced.

Dean took a step back – all this time he had thought she hated him and that the very thought of him made her sick but here she stood tears in her eyes telling him that she hadn't meant it. "Oh" was all he was able to say when he found the ability to move his lips again.

"Do you think we can work things out?" Jenna asked sounding almost hopeful.

Dean nodded his head still to shocked to be able to form a coherent sentence.

Jenna held out her hand and Dean took it about to shake it when Jenna pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean hugged the petite hunter as she lent back and the two lent forward their lips meeting in a strong kiss. Dean's hand made it's way to the base of Jenna's back but before things to go any further the sound of someone coughing broke them out of the world.

Gabrielle's P.O.V

Sam and I walked back towards our cars when we got close enough to my sister fame red car we saw it was not the only fiery thing there – from the way Dean was holding Jenna we didn't need to see them clearly to tell they were making out in the middle of the parking lot. Sam coughed loud enough to get their attention. The way Jenna's eyes shone I could tell for the first time in six years she was genuinely happy.

I sighed inwardly wishing I had someone how loved me the way Dean and Jenna clearly loved each other (not that we could get them to admit it – even to each other) and from the way Sam looked I could tell he felt the same way. The two broke apart and the four of us headed to the nearest local motel. Jenna made it clear to me that she wanted to share a room with Dean.

"Sis, do you mind sharing a room with Sammy so Dean and I can share a room together." Jenna asked.

"Ye I don't mind the two of you have a lot of catching up to do." I answered laughing when she realised what I really meant.

She turned and swatted me with her map. "Hey no hitting the driver" I laughed.

"It's my car I can do want I want." She responded.

"Or who you want" I added.

Jenna laughed and went back to checking the map.

Once we arrived at the motel Sam and I got the rooms and then we split up and went to our separate rooms. Sam got an early night after we caught up on the latest intelligence and also heard about the progress on Castiel's – whom my sister and I still hadn't met- Search for God (It wasn't going well). I found sleep difficult to come by lately as I had been on a hunt and I had seen a close friend torn to shreds by a coven of vampires.

The next morning Dean and Sam returned to the convention while Jenna and I began looking for hunts that we could move on to once the convention ended as it looked like we were here till he end. My sister and I laughed and the weirdness of lots of people pretending to be Dean and Sam.

"Hey, how many of those freaks pretending to be Dean and Sam do you think would actually survive a real hunt?" Jenna asked.

I thought about it then answered "None of them they would all see the ghost or whatever and run screaming the other way."

We were both laughing hard when Jenna's cell rang blasting out 'Nickelback – Someday' as she hadn't changed it yet. "Jenna speaking" She answered in her posh phone voice.

"Really no way, right we will be right there. See you in a few Dean." Jenna said after a long pause then hung up the phone. "Right Gabby we have to get to the convention apparently there is a real hunt there." Jenna answered.

We headed to her car and began to drive to the hotel – night was all ready here which just shows time flies. When we arrived at the hotel these two idiots where outside trying to get in but the doors where not opening. Jenna and I got to the doors and gave on hard, fast kick that normal opened doors but not this time. "Looks like the place has gone into a supernatural lock down." Jenna stated.

"The doors where just open the other guy told us to burn the bodies of the four boys how died here years ago." One of them answered.

"Have you seen the ghosts?" I asked. The pair nodded their heads.

"So where is this grave yard so we can toast some ghost ass?" Jenna asked.

The two lead up to an old graveyard near by and we began to dig up the graves. There were four graves so each of us dug up one grave. We then covered them in rock salt and lighter fluid before setting them alight. When we got back Winchesters were trying to sort things out and Chuck was helping tidy up the mess made by the ghost boys.

Jenna and I said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the motel. Dean and Sam made it back later and told us they where going to go up in the morning to say goodbye to Chuck. The next morning Jenna and I sat I her car while the boys said their goodbyes. They came over and rapped the window, Jenna rolled it down. "Bella didn't give the colt to Lilith she gave it to a demon named Crowley" Dean informed us. "Lets head to Bobby's and then we'll track him down from there." Dean added.

With that we all headed to Bobby's.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Next Chapter will be Episode ten – Abandon All Hope. 


	3. Abandon All Hope

Chapter Two- Abandon All Hope

A/N – Hey, thanks to mustlovecas and prboricua7 for the reviews and thanks to everyone one has favoured/added an alert on this story. To all those who just read stories or add them to favourites and/or alert. Please review as it is good to get feedback on what is good and bad about a story so please read and review. 

We needed a plan so once we arrived at Bobby's we called Elena and Jo who agreed to help therefore they headed to Bobby's. In the meantime we set about searching for demonic omens and began to compile a list of possible places Crawley could be hiding out. I was in the kitchen when out of now where a man appeared, my hand went for my gun but then my powers told me that this being was an angel so my hand relaxed slightly but still held my gun for reassurance.

"Castiel?" I questioned.

"That's right. You must be Gabrielle." He replied. I nodded shocked that this seriously hot angel knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

Castiel laughed. "I could ask you the same question but then again I could also answer it. You are very well known amongst the angels for your rare and powerful gifts." He answered.

"So you know what I can do?" I questioned.

"I know that you can sense beings of power and tell if they are demon, angel or fallen angel and that you have amazing strengths as a faith healer. Your other gift intrigues even us angel as we are not sure of how if works." Castiel responded.

"Ok then, I take it you are looking for the Winchesters?" I said

"Yes but it appears they are not here." Castiel responded.

"They will be back soon along with my sister, Bobby and another couple of hunters." I told him. "If you would like to you can wait here until they get back." I added.

"Sounds like a good idea." Castiel replied. "What is it you are doing?" He asked gesturing to the pile of paper next to me and my open laptop.

"Trying to look for possible places Crawley could be. The problem is there are a few places that demonic omens are showing up so we don't know where to find him." I explained.

"Have you tried using your powers to help you?" He questioned.

"No, Jenna is the only one that knows about them and I don't know how I would explain it to them." I answered.

I sat down again and began to go thought the list with Castiel, with his angelic powers and my 'gifts' as he called them, we narrowed it down to two places. The others finally arrived and I was glad to be able to get out of the house and go for a walk to get a chance to think. Somehow by the time I had made it to the beaten up impala that I had been fixing up – from the way it looked I think it was a 63 but I couldn't be sure - I had completely forgotten what I had wanted to think about.

I went into the shed next to the guest house – Bobby and I had built both when I was 18 so that my sister and I could have our own space – and got my tool box and began to work on the car (a great way to relax and think). My mind began going over my muddled up feeling and what had lead to then. Firstly I was worried about going to get the colt, secondly I was scared about going after the devil and third and most freaky was how in about half an hour I had somehow fallen for Castiel.

While we were sorting through all the omens I had handed him some of the paper and our hands brushed up against each other, the smallest moment of contact had sent my head spinning and shiver ran down my spine. From the look in his eyes I could tell he was effected as well but the thing was I was scared that as he is an angel that he wouldn't be interested in me. Jenna came out and came over to where I was.

"Gabby, get out from under the car I need to talk to you." Jenna shouted.

I slid from under the car and got up wiping my hands on a cloth. "What is it?" I asked.

"I told Dean about your powers and he told Sammy, Ellen and Jo. Bobby doesn't know but I wanted to tell you the guys would ask you about it." Jenna babbled.

"Don't worry about it I was going to have to explain it to them before I try and heal Bobby." I responded.

Jenna smiled and the two of us walked back to the house. When we got in the Winchesters, where telling Bobby what Jenna had told Dean. "Hey Gabby, why didn't you tell us what you could do earlier?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't really know my full strength. The whole thing scared me and I did want to tell anyone except Jenna till I knew what the full extent of my powers where." I answered.

"Do you know the full extent of what you can do now?" Ellen questioned.

"No, there are still aspects of my powers that I don't understand. However I was actually going to tell you guys because I want to see if I am strong enough to heal Bobby." I responded.

"Do you think you will be able to?" Dean asked.

"No idea but I want to try." I said walking over to Bobby.

I took Bobby's hand and closed my eyes focusing on trying to heal him. Slowly I began to feel the warmth and calmness that came over me when I connected to my healing power. My strength channelled into healing Bobby and I felt myself weakening as my power flowed into Bobby. I heard the others gasp as Bobby moved his legs then for the first time ever after using my powers, I blacked out.

I woke with a pounding head and blinked several as my eyes adjusted to the light of the rising sun. A figure was sitting by my side and as my senses and powers returned I was able to establish the figure was Castiel. Carefully I sat up and looked at Castiel, his bright ocean blue eyes showed signs of concern as he observed me carefully before I broke the pleasant silence.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Yes it did. The doctors say they are no signs that he was ever paralyzed." Castiel answered.

"That's good at least it was worth it." I relied.

"You have been unconscious for three days everyone has been really worried about you." Castiel said.

"Where are the others?" I quizzed.

"They went to go and have a look around to see which of the two places Crawley is hiding" he answered. "I stayed here because the demons would have been able to attack you if you were left undefended so I watched over you." He added.

"Thanks for staying." I responded getting up. "I going to have a shower and then get something to eat. Stick around ok." I added heading into the small on suite bathroom. The hot water woke me up and by the time I was washed and dressed I began to realise how hungry I was.

I went into the kitchen in the guest house as that was where I was. I made my self something to eat while Castiel filled me in on what I had missed. It wasn't much so I didn't feel too bad as I wanted to be able to help go after the devil. "Why did you stay with me?" I questioned.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok and Jenna wasn't happy about leaving you unprotected." He answered. I chuckled that sounded like Jenna.

I had finished with the dishes and they were all in their place so I walked over to Castiel and gave him a small hug. "Thanks for looking after me." I whispered raising my face to look him in the eyes. By accident our lips met when I moved to give him a kiss on the check. The kiss was soft and gentle but Castiel ended by pulling back breaking the embrace as well as the kiss.

Castiel left not long after that and I sat down to do some research but somehow ended up sitting on the bed with my guitar playing 'If You Only Knew' by Shinedown.

If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned

[Chorus]  
Its 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew

As I sang I heard the others come in to check on me, they came into my room and saw me sitting on my beds with my guitar. Jenna gave me a significant look as if asking who I was singing about.

Once the others left, Jenna sat down next to me. "So who was that about?" Jenna asked.

"You would laugh" I answered.

"Come on Gabby you can tell me" Jenna urged.

"Maybe later ok." I said getting up and going into Bobby's house and sitting down with the others. "So what did you guys find out?" I asked.

"We went to the first of the two places and looked around but the demon we found was not Crowley so we sent it back to hell and came back here." Dean answered.

"So Castiel is staking out the other town" Jenna added.

"So we are just going to sit on our hands and do nothing." I responded.

"Well it will give you time to work on that car of yours." Jenna stated.

"I would rather help Castiel it would make it much quicker." I sighed.

"You could help me it would make things go much faster." Castiel said making me jump.

"See the angel says I can go so I am going." I smiled.

"Come on Cas why did you have to take Gabby's side?" Jenna whined.

"I took her side because she is right and her ability to sense demons powers will make things go much faster" Castiel answered. "We should get going" Cas added.

I grabbed a duffel bag and tossed in some clothes before heading back to the others. Castiel took my hands and flew to the town where we suspected that Crowley was hiding out. It took us a moment after we arrived for us to let go of each others hands. It was beginning to get dark so we would not be able to search for very long.

"Lets find somewhere for you to stay while we look around." Castiel suggested. Wow that took me by surprise I figure we would get started right away.

"Ok but don't you want to start looking for Crowley?" I asked.

"That can wait for now but you need to eat something and it might be better if you aren't carrying around a duffel bag that contains weapons." Castiel answered.

I found a motel using the internet on my mobile and went to check in then left my duffel bag in the room then Castiel and I went to look for Crowley.

I got a take out and ate that while Castiel and I looked around the town. When it got dark Castiel told me to get some sleep so I wet back to the motel wondering what he would do while I was a sleep. In the morning I was woken by Castiel's gentle voice. "Jenna don't worry I will keep and eye on your sister………Yes she is fine……….No she is still asleep at the moment………..Yes I'll tell her to call when she gets up." Castiel fell silent and I heard the phone snap shut.

Rolling over I looked over to Castiel. "What did Jenna want?" I asked.

"She wanted to make sure there were no side effects from you healing Bobby." Castiel answered.

"I'll call her later." I said "but right now I am going to have a shower and get changed." I added heading into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Once I was ready I took a cereal bar from my duffel bag and Castiel and I went out to search for Crowley. By lunch time we were unsuccessful so I got a sandwich and Castiel and I sat down in the park so I could eat it. After I had eaten we continued to look for Crowley but we had little success so at about eleven o'clock at night I returned to the motel and got ready to go to bed.

In the middle of the night I woke from a nightmare breathing heavily with tears running down my face. I sat up and felt a hand grasp my shoulder and began to turn round slowly to see who it was; my hand sliding under my pillow for my iron knife. Quickly I spun round pushing the person onto the bed hold the knife to their throat. While holding them down with the rest of my body I reached out and turned on the bed side lamp.

"Damn it Cas I nearly killed." I sighed rolling off him so he could get up.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"I held a knife to your throat and you're asking if I'm ok." I stated laughing.

"You were crying and your breathing became heavier I thought it was a result of you healing Bobby." Castiel responded.

"It was just a bad dream I am find." I stated getting up to get a glass of water.

"What was the dream about?" Castiel asked.

"It was nothing just some random bad dream." I avoided not wanting to discus the real subject as I knew it wasn't a dream. Castiel left after he had made sure I was ok and I made him promise not to tell Jenna. The rest of the night was uneventful and I was able to sleep.

"Gabrielle, what is that dream about?" Castiel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it just yet" I whispered.

"We should get going then." Castiel responded.

"Maybe he doesn't come out in the day which is why we can't find him." I suggested.

"You might be right but we should probably keep looking just in case." Castiel responded.

"I know but maybe we should spend tonight looking around for him." I stated.

"Good idea but don't you need to sleep?" Castiel asked.

"I do but as a hunter I can function well without much sleep meaning I can hunt at night." I answered.

We began to wander around the town but we still had no idea where Crowley was; in fact we didn't even know what he looked like. My cell rang, "Hello"

"_Hi, Gabrielle is Jenna around?" Taylor questioned. _

"She is at Bobby's how come you phoned me instead of her?" I asked.

_"Her cell is off, where are you if you're not with her?" Taylor responded._

"I am with Castiel trying to locate a demon that we believe is in position of the colt." I replied.

"_As in the angel that dragged Dean's ass out of hell?" Taylor quizzed._

"No of course not" I teased sarcastically.

"_I'll call Bobby's to get Jenna then. Nice talking to you I might join you guys and the Winchesters since you could always do with an extra pair of hands fighting the devil."_

"Really you don't just want to check Sam out, and are using helping as an excuse?" I laughed.

"_Both, I want to help kick the devil's evil ass and check out Sam's hotness." Taylor answered before hanging up._

I laughed shutting my phone. "What is so funny?" Castiel asked.

"Jenna's friend Taylor was just being an idiot." I responded. The day then continued on much the same as the pervious one. That night I went to sleep feeling oddly tired or maybe my lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with me.

The next morning I got up and when I was dressed had something to eat. Lucifer appeared. "Here, take this and when you are ready to accept me and you future then smash it and the grace will flow into you." Lucifer instructed.

"Where did this grace come from?" I stammered.

"From me, it is but a small piece of my grace and it will bind us together for eternity and make you more powerful than anyone can imagine." Lucifer responded.

With that he left. I lay curled up on my bed holding the small vile of grace replacing Lucifer's word over and over again.

"_You are becoming an angel where you like it or not it has begun to happen. Your love for Castiel and his growing feelings for you are doing this but even if you survive the change I will not let you spend eternity with your precious Castiel. You will be my bride, my partner. The change will be more painful if it happens slowly and you have less chance of surviving." Lucifer explained. _

The weight on the bed shifted as someone sat down.

I didn't move, I knew it was an angel so I remained still pretending not to notice. "Gabrielle what is wrong?" Castiel said his voice oddly soothing to me.

I told Castiel everything; I hadn't meant to it just all came pouring out of me. "You will be ok; you are stronger than anyone knows. Healing Bobby should have killed you but you survived. It proves you are strong enough to survive becoming an angel and that you are a fighter." Castiel reassured.

"Wow you really have being spending too much time with us." I joked.

I lent and kissed Castiel, the kiss was soft and gentle. Surprisingly Castiel didn't pull back straight away instead he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. My phone rang causing us to pull back both breathing heavily. I answered my phone.

"Hey, Jenna what's up?" I asked.

"_I was just calling to see how it was going so far." Jenna responded._

"So far we haven't found anything so we are going to spend tonight looking for him as well." I replied.

"_Ok, call in when you find something." Jenna said before hanging up._

"Let's get going" I stated.

"Your right, the long we search the more likely it is we will find Crowley." Castiel responded.

I took Castiel's hand and we continued our search. By midday I was starting to think he may have moved on. "Maybe he has left." I said voicing my thoughts.

Just then we came to an old bridge where two men stood one was clearly a demon (I could feel his power getting stronger as we got closer) and the other looked like he was here to make a deal.

"Mr. Pendleton, I presume? The name's Crowley." Crowley said.

"In my negotiations I was, uh, dealing with a very young, attractive young lady..." the man answered uncertainly.

"Yes, I know. But you, piggy-banker, you... are a big fish. And I wanted to do you the honour of sealing this deal personally." Crowley responded.

"She said the deal would be sealed with a kiss." Mr Pendleton replied.

Crowley smiled "That's right" he answered.

"No, I mean she's... I don't..." Mr Pendleton stammered.

"Your choice, you can cling to six decades of deep-seated homophobia, or, just give it up, and get a complete bail-out of your bank's** ridiculous** incompetence." Crowley responded.

"There are just things that I..." Mr Pendleton stated.

"Going once" Crowley begins

"No, I don't think so…" Mr Pendleton started

"Going Twice" Crowley continues.

"All right, all right" Mr Pendleton snarls.

Crowley pulled him into a kiss while the poor man squirmed. I pulled out my mobile and called Dean. "Dean we've got him but as we speak he is sealing a deal." I whispered.

"All right just don't loss him." Dean responded.

"We won't loss him" I hissed.

We followed him to a big house on the edge of town which explains why we hadn't found him we had not yet searched the outskirts.

"We followed him. It's not far, but... it's layered in Enochian warding magic. I can't get in." Cas told Dean. "Dean says they will take it from here." Cas filled me in.

"Dean has to be joking if he thinks that I will be sitting this one out." I stated.

"You need to sleep." Castiel responded placing two figures on my forehead and then I was asleep. I woke up back in my motel room, Castiel was sitting staring out the window. Some part of me understood how he must be feeling; scared, alone, lost but part of me told me there was more to it than that. "What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after five in the morning. The others found Crowley he gave them the colt and told them where Lucifer will be Thursday." Castiel stated.

"Great and I missed all that because you made me sleep" I whined.

"You needed to sleep." Castiel responded.

I silently swore when I saw what Castiel was holding. The grace Lucifer had given me.

"I guess you want me to tell you how I got the grace." I whispered.

"That is your business I don't need to know." Castiel responded.

I got up and wake over to where Castiel sat still looking out the window. "Cas, I still don't understand why Lucifer is so interested in me and I have been trying to decipher what he said. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared that you would be killed." I explained.

"You do not need to explain yourself." Castiel replied.

I sighed then crouched down in front of Castiel so that he was looking at me. He tried to turn away but I moved his face so our eyes met then I told him everything the devil had told me including the parts involving Castiel. After I finished telling Castiel he just sat silently; I moved to sit down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel asked turning to face me.

"I didn't know how you would react." I answered.

"Why?" Cas questioned.

"Zachariah tried to kill me last time I saw him so I thought that you would have a similar reaction." I replied. "Where is everyone now?" I added.

"They are all at Bobby's." Castiel answered.

"Well then lets go. I am not missing out on helping to kill the devil." I stated.

"Jenna told me to keep you here." Castiel responded.

"To bad we are going, my sister is just being overly concerned." I said.

Castiel gave in and took me to Bobby's. Jenna was a bit annoyed but final gave up trying to stop me. Ellen, Jo and Taylor had all come to help meaning that we had a total of nine people ready to face the devil. "Do you realise that we are probably the largest group of hunters working cooperatively ever." I stated.

"Ye but Castiel is an angel and you have powers that are very rare so I don't think that the two of you really count." Jenna teased. I just shrugged.

Bobby called us all into his study and made us all stand in a group and he took a picture of us all. Castiel had his arm around my waist which made gave me and idea – not one that I was going to try but all the same the idea made me smile slightly.

The next day we arrived in Carthage, Missouri. "Jen you getting a signal?" I asked.

"No nothing Gabby you? Jenna replied.

"Nothing technical but my powers are screaming at me." I answered.

Dean signalled for us to pull beside then. "We are going to check out the PD you guys stay here and see if you can find anyone." Dean instructed.

We got out the car, Castiel using his angel powers. Castiel was looking round. "What is it Cas?" Ellen asked.

"This towns not empty," He paused "The reapers." He added

"Reapers as n more than one?" Ellen questioned.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe Chicago fire, San Francisco quake. Excuse m I've got to find out why they are here." Castiel rambled walking off.

"I'll go with him, just in case he needs help." I said running after him.

We walked through the reapers, I had adjusted my sight by connecting to my powers to see them. In a window there was a single reaper that turned and began to walk away when it saw us. I took Castiel's hand and he flow us to into the room. I decided to keep holding Castiel's hand as we walked through the house. We walked into the room at the end of the hall. "Hello brother." Lucifer greeted.

Castiel and I where now stood trapped by a circle of holy oil. "Lucifer" Castiel said.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters?" Lucifer asked.

"No we came alone." I answered.

"Loyalty. Hm. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right?" Lucifer said.

Castiel nodded. "Gabrielle it is so nice to see you. I am glad you came." Lucifer added.

"I am not glad to see you." I hissed.

"Castiel, I'm told you came here in an automobile." Lucifer stated.

"Yes" Castiel answered.

"What was that like?" Lucifer asked.

"Um….. Slow. Confining." Castiel answered.

"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, What's with the lesions on your face?" I quizzed.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever so…" Lucifer began.

"You." Castiel responded angrily stepping forward. I put my arm out stopping Castiel. He looked over at me thankfully remembering the holy fire. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you." Castiel stated.

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels." Lucifer said.

"You really have to ask?" Castiel queried.

"I rebelled, I was cast out, you rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of Heaven wants to see me dead and if they succeed guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so, why not just serve your own best interests which in this case just happen to be mine." Lucifer responded

"I'll die first." Castiel replied.  
"I suppose you will." Lucifer said.

Lucifer left and I pulled Castiel into a gentle hug. "I am going to see how the others are doing." I whispered. I closed my eyes and was stood beside my sister. **Dean:** Well this is great, we've only

"Well this is great, we've only been in town for twenty minutes and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean stated.

"You think Lucifer got them?" Sam asked.  
"I dunno what else to think."  
"There you are!" Meg exclaimed  
"Meg." Sam stated

"Hi Meg" I sang. Meg glared at me angrily.

"How the hell did you get out the holy fire?" Meg demanded. Everyone looked around confused until Jenna realised. "Gabby" Jenna stated.

Everyone still looked confused. "She has this weird power that she can use to spy on people or check up on them. No one can see her but angels and demons."

"Shouldn't have come here, boys." Meg said  
2Yeah, I could say the same thing for you" Dean said walking forward and aiming the Colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." Meg responded. Dean glanced around nervously.

"Hellhounds." Dean stated,  
"Yeah Dean! Your favourite. Come on boys. My father wants to see you." Meg ordered.

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam answered.  
"Your call. You can make this easy, or you can make it really hard." Meg taunted. Dean glanced back at Ellen, who nodded. He looked back at Meg_. _  
"Whenhave you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked shooting a hellhound everyone started to run.

The next part happened really quickly, Dean went down Jo moved forward shooting the hellhounds then one of them torn at her side and I tried to use my powers but Jenna shot the hellhound. Dean picked Jo up and they run into a shop. I snapped back to where I was and told Cas what was happening. When I came back Lucifer was talking to Castiel. "Now Castiel you have some time, time to change your mind." Lucifer was saying.

"You seem pleased." Castiel said to Meg

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over Heaven. We're going to Heaven, Clarence!" Meg gloated.  
"Strange. Because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley." Castiel replied.  
Meg's smile vanished. "You don't know Crowley." She stated  
"He believes that Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end. And that once he does... he'll destroy you all." Castiel responded  
"You're wrong! Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your God may be a deadbeat, but mine – mine walks the Earth." Meg stammered  
The pipe falls, knocking Meg into the circle. Castiel puts his hand on her forehead but nothing happens. She laughs.  
"You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office, and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" Meg taunted  
"I can do this!" Castiel responded He throws her into the circle of fire and steps out over her waiting to help me over.

"One second." I said turning to Meg. "Maybe Cas can't kill you but I can so remember that Bitch." I told her.

Castiel took my hand and took us to the others. He signalled for them to be quiet then took us all to Bobby's. We were told that the wound Jo had sustain would have killed her and that she and Ellen had sacrificed themselves to kill the hellhounds that I couldn't kill due to the flaw in my powers that means I can only use one at a time. Bobby held the photo of us all in his hand then placed it in the fire.

I walked outside to clear my head, if I had stayed with them I could have destroyed the hellhounds and saved Jo and Ellen but no I had to go with Castiel. This was my fault, I should have stayed it was stupid for both of us had gone, we were the only to that had powers. Mine could have saved them but no I had to go with Castiel. I had to follow my heart.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts. "You couldn't have know this is not your fault." Castiel reassured.

"If it is not my fault why do feel so guilty?" I asked.

"They where your friends and you are grieving. You feel responsible for something that you could have know would happen." Castiel comforted. I lay my head on his shoulder and let the tears I had been hiding flow down my checks.

Castiel wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. He lightly kissed me head when my tears ran out. "No one blames you but yourself. If you want to blame someone blame Meg or Lucifer but not yourself." Castiel said. I lent and kissed his check.

"Thanks for helping me so much." I responded. We the went back inside and tried to figure out the devils next move.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please let me know what you think by reviewing. **_


	4. Discoveries

Chapter Three – Discoveries

**Hey sorry it took so long to update but my laptop broke and everything I hadn't backed up got wiped so I had to start from the beginning when I got it back. Hope you enjoy the update. Glad to be back on to work on this fic.**

I lay awake thinking about the mistake I had made the one that had cost my friends their lives, the one that made me regret the decision to follow Castiel. Final I fell into an uneasy sleep. The dream I have is weird may different lives all seen through my eyes. My past life's, I learn that I have been reincarnated nine times and have met many angels including Anna, Uriel and Castiel before. The vision then goes on to my life but things that haven't happened. The future. There is only one thing I see.

_Jenna and I are running through underground tunnels there are two people running in front of us with a third supported between the two, a four it being rescued by Taylor and they should be behind us so , I turn around the wendigo is catching up preventing Taylor and the guy from getting out. I pull out my flare and shoot. At the same time as I pull the trigger the wendigo goes up in flames and collapses. My flare carries on straight into Taylor who cried out before the flames consume her. Someone grabs me and pulls me from the tunnels into the dim evening. The next day Sam is gone and the second day after he says yes to the devil._

I wake with a start, tears running down my checks. Everything it is all my fault; Sam saying yes, the world ending. Writing a note I pack my things and disappear into the night hopefully me leaving will changed what I saw, it isn't set in stone that it will happen but there is just a very good chance of it happening. If I leave then Taylor will live. If Taylor lives Sam doesn't say yes and if Sam doesn't say yes then the world won't end.

Quickly I write a note, pack my things and push my car far enough away so no one will here it start. Soon I am on the long journey, driving on instinct going somewhere but not knowing where. The sky is starting to turn red, the sun is rising, the others will be waking up soon and I won't be there. A tear runs down my check at the thought of them wondering where I am, everything that can be traced of mine is sitting on my bed, set out so they can see I have left of my own free will. Music drifted from my car radio. Within Temptation – The Truth Beneath The Rose was playing.

_Give me strength to face the truth  
The doubt within my soul  
No longer I can justify  
The bloodshed in his name_

Is it a sin to seek the truth  
The truth beneath the rose  
Pray with me so I will find  
The gate to heaven's door

I believe it would justify the means  
It had a hold over me

Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker _side of me__  
(Forgive me my __sins__)  
The veil of my dreams deceiver I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
Forgive me my sins  
_

I wonder if they will look for my. Of course they will Jenna won't be satisfied with my note. Castiel. My thoughts turn quickly to him, I wish I had spoken to him before I left but if I had I doubt I would be here now. Driving from memory with no thought as to what I am doing. I will hunt, it's the only thing I can do knowing what will happen. Maybe I could see if my powers are strong enough to kill Lucifer. Something maybe my instinct of one of my past selves tells me that I just wishfully thinking. I began to think about the battle we had been drawn into and how we had been brought between heaven and hell.

_Pray for me cause I have lost  
My faith in holy wars  
This paradise denied to me  
Cause I can take no more_

Has darkness taken over me  
Consumed my mortal soul  
All my virtues sacrificed  
Can heaven be so cruel

I believe it would justify the means  
It had a hold over me  
(Forgive me my sins)  
Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker side of me  
(Forgive me my sins)  
The veil of my dreams deceiver I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
Forgive me my sins

I'm hoping, I'm praying  
I won't get lost between two worlds  
Follow a sin the truth lies in between  
Give me strength to face the wrong that I have done  
Now that I know the darkest side of me

How can blood be your salvation  
And justify the pain that  
We have caused throughout the times  
Will I learn what's truly sacred  
Will I redeem my soul  
Will truth set me free

(Forgive me my sins)  
Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker side of me  
(Forgive me my sins)  
The veil of my dreams deceiver I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
Forgive me my sins

Final I arrive at where I have been heading, Jenna doesn't know this place. It is my save heaven, somewhere I feel safe. Inside nothing has changed, the furniture, decorations and books are all where I left them last time I was here. This house was one that my parents had built for when they where hunting in the area. There was a supernatural proof basement that I had added to. Edwardian warding magic to prevent angels for getting in.

Once I unpacked I went to the shops and bought some supplies. I got enough to last me a long time as I didn't know how long I would stay here. After I had some breakfast I sat in the big armchair in the library and began to read up on what I knew was yet to come of this battle.

**Jenna's POV**

I woke Dean's arm wrapped protectively around me. I slid out of bed careful not to wake him, I need to talk to Taylor and see what they could do about Sam's supposed future. Maybe my sister can help. If I tell her what I learned from the demons when I rescued her that time all those years ago when I left . She has been reincarnated nine times and each time her powers have grown, she can see the future maybe she can tell us why Sam says yes and then we can stop it.

Quickly I get changed and head to Taylor's room. Quietly I open the door and see Sam lying beside her, both fast asleep. Taylor stirs so I softly wake her and whisper my plan. She moves Sam's arm and kisses his check before getting out of bed and changing. We the head to Gabby's room. The door is open a crack which is odd, she never leaves her door open. Her room is empty bar all her phones and every other object we could possible trace. A note is taped to the mirror. Taylor opens it and the two of us read it.

_Dear Jenna, Dean, Taylor, Sam and Bobby,_

_You will not know this but I have been reincarnated nine times and each time my powers have grown stronger and I can see the future. I have left to go and hunt on my own for in six months time, Jenna, Taylor and I will hunt a wendigo and Taylor will die. Sam will leave and two days after her death he will say yes to the devil. I have met Castiel once before and even then I loved him. Please tell Castiel that I love him and that I have loved him since that time we met when he trained me with his brothers so I could fight the devil with them. Please tell him it is not his fault I died using my powers to help save him and the angels I was with. He couldn't have known until it was to late. You guys are the best family a girl could have. _

_Love and hugs always _

_Gabrielle._

_P.S: I will see you all again when I know that what I have seen can no longer come to past._

**Gabrielle's POV.**

I gave up reading and began to think about my past lives. Every time I was reincarnated something big happen in the supernatural world when I reached my sixteenth birthday or sometime after that. My lives seemed to revolve around hunting and fighting supernatural creatures. I have never been married or had a family, I always seem to died before the end.

My oldest life was 2000 years ago, the last time angels walked the Earth and every life since then has followed the same pattern, every life expect this one. Every time I die it is to save someone I love and it is always before I hit forty. I loved Castiel in one of my lives which explains my instant connection with him and how easily I fell in love with him. I died using my powers to wipe out an army of demons that had him, Anna and Uriel surrounded. It took to so much power to kill them all that I died shortly after.

The only other life worth mentioning is the life in which I died to save my brother, his name was Samuel Colt and we had just finished making a gun together, a gun which could kill anything. We where attacked by an army of demons, I told him to run with the gun. He did and I fought my way through over twenty demons and was killed by the final one, I was shot badly. I finished of the demon and ran to catch up with my brother.

He had waited for me not far from the house, the tunnel we had built prevented demons from following him. I died with him before he was able to save me. I had told him to go on with his life and not to make my death worthless and that I was happy to have died to save my baby brother. In my next life I had done lots of research and found my sacrifice had not be in vain. My brother had had a great life, thanks to my death he had lived on.

I knew deep down that I should go back to Bobby's and that Jenna would look for me. I had known this when I left which is why I had left everything that could be traced back in my room in the guest house at Bobby's. Just one look to see if they where ok, I thought. It's not like Castiel will be there to see me. Before I could look tiredness over took me and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke with a sense of being watched.

My hand wrapped instinctively around my gun, and my powers went into over drive. Silently I pushed myself up off the armchair and moved ghost like around the house searching for any sign that I was not alone. Once I was sure that the house was clear I gave in and focused in on my powers, the familiar tingling sensation I felt ran through me and I focused on my sister.

She was sitting with Dean, Sam, Taylor, Bobby and Castiel. Castiel looked up and noticed me, he got up and walked towards me. "Where are you hiding Gabby?" He asked using my nickname.

"Somewhere I won't be found." I responded.

"Gabby come on tell us" Taylor demanded.

I shock my head and was about to leave when Castiel reached out and took my hand like I was actual there. "Please tells us where you are." Castiel whispered.

"Sorry but if I come back and keep hunting with Taylor and Jen, Taylor will die and I can't be responsible for that as well and Jo and Ellen's deaths." I cried. A tear running down my check.

Castiel lent closer to me "Then just tell me I won't tell the others." He whispered.

"I am in an old house that use to belong to my parent Jen doesn't know about it. It is my hide out when I need to think." I said then I told him the coordinates and disappeared. Back in the safety of my hide out I silently cursed for telling Castiel as I had no idea if he would tell the others or not. Part of me trusted that he wouldn't but another part said he would.

It felt like my two thoughts were battling for dominance, for me too believe. Sighing I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes. The flutter of wings told me I was no longer alone in the room. The bed sunk as someone sat down. Finally I opened my eyes, Castiel was sitting watching me. "Before you ask I did not tell the others." Castiel said.

"What makes you think I was going to ask that?" I teased.

"You were pretty instant that I did not tell the others." Cas answered.

"Thanks for keeping it quite, I'll tell Jenna about this place when I am ready to but right now I need to think. Alone" I said.

"So why did you tell me?" Castiel asked.

"I need someone to talk to about what is happening to me and Jen doesn't know." I replied.

"You should tell her." Castiel responded.

"I don't know how to." I admitted. "Will you help me figure this out?" I asked weakly. I have never, ever asked for help but right now I knew I needed it.

"Of course." Cas answered. I smiled and handed Cas a folder. "What is this?" Cas quizzed.

"Everything Lucifer and Zachariah have said to me about me powers and about what I am turning into." I responded.

Without thinking I lent and went to kiss Cas on the check, one of us must have moved because I caught his lips instead.

At first the kiss was soft and slow but quickly turned into something deeper and more passionate, my arms slid around his neck and his hands rested on the base of my back. Castiel as usual pulled back. "I should go tell your sister you are ok." He stated.

"Stay she knows I am ok." I argued. Cas sighed but gave in, we sat looking through the folder for anything that could help us understand the process as we both knew it was to late to stop it.

I kept glancing at Cas thinking of something to say that might give me insight into how much he knows about the note. "So did Jen tell you about the note I left?" I asked.

"A little, all she said was that it is not my fault you died using my powers to help save me and the angels with you and that I couldn't have known until it was to late." Castiel replied.

The more we looked over the note the more confusing everything became, Castiel seemed confused by what he was reading, glancing over his shoulder I read the section he was reading. It was the one part that I hadn't told anyone. This could kill me. "Lucifer isn't really trust worthy he said that by doing this the slow way I am reducing my change of survival." I stated.

Castiel looked at me with concern in his eyes (I think the emotion is concern I could be wrong he isn't the easiest to read). I lent closer to him on some basic instinct and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't notice when he closed the distance between us and his lips met mine in a gentle kiss. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, Cas would likely break the kiss any moment now.

I was surprised when suddenly we where no longer sitting in the study but on the soft bed upstairs. I slid Cas's trench coat and jacket off and let them fall to the floor, I carefully removed the tie from his neck and dropped it on top of the discarded jackets. His hands found the edge of my t-shirt and began sliding it up before we had to break the kiss so he could slid it over my head. His lips were back on mine and his tongue slipped between my lips and began to explore my mouth, my fingers began to unbutton his shirt and slid it over his shoulders dropping it somewhere.

The next morning I woke in Cas's arms, sunlight streaming through the window. Eventually I had to get out of bed, I slid on Cas's shirt and went downstairs and made breakfast for myself. Cas came followed me down and putting his trousers back on. After I had eaten I showered and changed before going back to the study to continue my research.

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs a sharp pain hit my stomach, it was like being shot only there was no blood. The pain continued to run round my body, it was most incense in my head and heart and I fell to the ground Cas was beside me before I could shout for him (like he knew something was wrong) as the world around me began to spin I was vaguely aware of Cas putting his hand on my forehead. I blacked out.


	5. Changing

Chapter Four: Changing

Cas is staring down at me when I final came to. The clock on the wall tells me that it was nine hours since I have blacked out. Wait where am I? I look round the room and determine that I am in the study at Bobby's house. Speak of the devil. Bobby walks and glances at me. "I am glad to see that you are awake. Castiel brought you hear after you passed out." Bobby explains. I throw Cas my best death glare. Bobby seems to catch it to cause he starts talking again.

"He didn't know what was wrong and thought that it was some human illness but we have determined that you are perfectly healthily. The doctor came round and examined you while you where unconscious. He wanted to do a blood draw to determine if you had low blood sugar or something but he decided to determined that if that was the case it was best to just give you sugar." He adds.

"Yeah, well judging from the pain there is no way in hell it is just low blood sugar." I respond.

"Yeah that's what the blood test said." Bobby answers.

"Then what the heck just happened?" I ask. I reach my hand out to feel my back because just as I blacked out it had felt like my back was being ripped open. Instead of feeling nothing like I was expecting I gasp as a feel soft feathers behind my back. Cas and Bobby watch me nervously.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asks.

"Nothing" I answer. Breathing deeply I tell Bobby what Lucifer and Zachariah have told me about my powers and what I've slowly been turning into.

I've just finished telling them that I think I've become an angel when the others return. Stretching my wings I realise that there is no going back that I've become an angel and survived unlike Lucifer seemed to think. "Told you that you're stronger than Lucifer believes." Cas smirks.

"You've been spending way to much time with us hunters that you are starting to pick up some of our traits." I laugh.

"Funny I was thinking I don't spend enough time with you lot." Cas answers.

"Damn that comment is so like Gabby its scary." Jen laughs. "Now what's this stuff about Lucifer and don't leave out any details." She adds.

Sighing I tell them everything handing over the small vile of grace. Jen has a devil-may-care smirk that screams I'm-planning-something-and-you-won't-like-it. "What ever you're planning no." I state.

"Come on you haven't even hear it. What is was going to say is we give this to Zach and see how he reacts." Jen responds.

"Like I said no." I answers. The debate continues until Cas states that the angels could use the grace to track Lucifer and they would be happy to have it at which Jen decides her plan was silly anyway. After all the explanations Cas takes me outside and begins to go through the basics of flying which to be honest is pretty good fun.

**Jenna's POV**

My sister has become an angel wow that was unexpected yet I totally saw it coming especially since her powers have been building each time she is reincarnated so to see them building till she becomes an angels isn't to far fetched. Dean stands beside me with Taylor and Sam as we watch Cas teaching Gabby to fly which is rather funny as she keeps glaring at him when she gets it wrong. Dean laughs as Cas puts his hands on her shoulders and talks to her.

Taylor looks at us "Do you think that she has realised that by becoming an angel she has changed the future from the vision she had?" She asks.

Hum good question Taylor knowing Gabby she hasn't but then again maybe Cas has told her so.

"I don't think she has but Cas will probably tell her." I answer.

"You know it is considered rude to spy on people." Gabby states causing us all to jump.

**Gabrielle's POV**

Wow flying is hard than Cas makes it look there is so much to focus on that whenever I fall on my ass I glare at Cas which as bad as it makes me feel is more out of jealousy at how easy he makes it seem. He puts his hands on my shoulder and tells me that I'm over thinking it and that I should relax more and that would make flying easier. I spot my sister and the guys watching so focus as Cas has been telling me and find myself flying to behind them. "You know it is considered rude to spy on people." I state making them all jump.

Cas appears behind us, sadly I still have all my powers from before only stronger so he can't sneak up on me. "Hey Cas" I grin.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of this." Cas smiles.

"Yip so what else do you think I'll be able to do?" I ask.

"Everything an angel can plus everything you can do though you may be as powerful as an archangel but it is hard to tell unless and archangel actually tries to teach you an archangels power." Cas answers.

"Do you think Gabriel would?" I ask.

"Gabriel has been missing since he disappeared during your first life and no one has seen him since." Cas answer.

"I have and he's found himself a candy addiction. We talked last time we met and he hasn't really changed much isn't for his brothers fighting wants nothing to do with it since he can't stand killing his family." I respond.

"When was this?" Cas asks.

"Last year though he isn't going round broadcasting he's an angel in fact I could probably track him if I wanted." I reply.

Taking my laptop from my bag run the usual searches and find a trickster isn't to far from here. Zeroing in on the area I search around sure enough I find Gabriel and talk to him surprisingly he agrees to join us at Bobby's.

Sam and Dean instantly go for their guns when he appears in the room so do Jenna and Taylor who hunted 'the trickster' with me. "Chill guys he's a good guy" I reassure.

"How the hell can a trickster be considered a good guy?" Sam asks.

"Funny you should ask Sammy you see my powers are most similar to a tricksters so it was a simple matter of taking on the persona of one Loki was dying and agreed to be my vessel so I've been hiding as a trickster ever since." Gabriel grins.

"It's good to see you Cassie." He laughs.

"Gabe stop calling Cas Cassie it doesn't suit him." I respond.

"Fine so Cas what you been doing?" Gabe asks.

"Trying to find our father." Cas answers.

"Hate to break it to you but if he doesn't want to be found then we aren't going to find him." Gabe responds.

"Right Gabby you wanted me to see how powerful you are and I can tell you now you're slightly more powerful than me but not as powerful as Raphael." Gabe states. "So I can teach you all my tricks and then let you go back to whatever it is you're planning." He adds.

"You know you could help us if you wanted. I mean we could always find a more peaceful resolution to this though to be honest I don't fancy meeting up with the horseman again but if we can end this without bloodshed then that's all the better in my books cause once a seal breaks that's it broken and therefore the number of breakable seals is reduced as there are 66 that have all ready been broken." I state.

"You know that might just work though there are 726 seals that leaves us with 660 seals they could target though only ten of those are first seals. So they be easy to monitor and possibly prevent and if Lucy is back in his cage then they wouldn't know which first seal to target since the only way to communicate into the cage is a massacre like the one Azazel committed but how many demons know that there would most likely just be a power play in Hell." Gabe responds.

"So you think we should try?" I ask.

"Sure and I'll help you know I don't like my siblings dying because of this." Gabe answers.

"Great welcome to team freewill." Taylor smiles.

"Yeah it'll be good to have an archangel on the team so why don't you to sit down and tell us what the heck that was just about." Jen adds.

So we sit and tell them about the horsemen rings and how they can be used to reopen Lucifer's cage and shove his ass back in the only problem is how we get him to jump in or fall in.

When Jenna starts to fall asleep on Dean's shoulder we call it a night and the humans, wow feels weird to refer to people as humans when I was one a day ago, go to sleep while Cas and I fill Gabe in on what has happened and then Gabe and Cas begin training me to fight, fly and do other angelic stuff like exorcising and killing demons which we practise on a nearby group of demons and then Gabe shows me how to create time loops, wormholes and other alternative realities which is pretty cool and I test on my friend the next morning by sticking them in TV land (Gabe's idea that he has used before on them) and we laugh while they try and figure out the rules that Dean and Sam should remember (Bobby of course watching with us) to try and get out.

**A/N: I've done this so I can do changing channels because it is my favorite episode of the season and I was annoyed that I couldn't do it as it would not have fitted in at an earlier point so I had to do this so that I can do something similar. **


End file.
